Johnkat- An Exchange of Strife and Feelings
by HomestuckDemigod
Summary: After Karkat, an exchange student, arrives, John must teach him the ways of American public school. Drama and emotions get in the way of keeping peace and the two boys must struggle to make the best of the three months of Karkat's stay.
1. Chapter 1-Completely Expected Arrival

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you are really really EXCITED because today a FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT is arriving! You can't exactly remember where they were coming from, a small country named Alternia or something? You can't wait to meet them. Hopefully they know enough English to introduce themselves to you. You hadn't even thought of that. Oh well you'll have to figure it out.  
You decide to watch your favorite movie, CON AIR, to soothe your nerves. What if they don't like you what if they don't wanna be friends? You just couldn't help stressing. You had cleaned up your apartment and prepared everything so now all you could do was wait. Oh no! Hopefully your dad gets back from the store before the exchange student gets here. Ugh he insisted on going out to buy more flour for baking. Not that you didn't already have SO MUCH CAKE. You sigh and shift your position on the couch _.  
Ding donnggg._ You fly up off the couch and look through the peep hole in the door. He's here! The exchange student! You're honestly glad that they're a boy. Maybe you can play video games together and go to school together and hang out together!  
A loud knock shakes you from your thoughts and you realize you haven't opened the door yet. You unlock it and swing it open.  
"Hi!" You say and wave. "You're the exchange student right?" He nods his head, black hair sticking up in almost every direction and swishing in front of his grey eyes. He's probably a good 4 inches shorter than you, maybe 5'3. Hmm he must not speak English he isn't really talking.  
"Um, I'm John Egbert!" You gesture to yourself and stick out your hand to shake his.  
"Karkat." He sort of introduces and pushes past you. Maybe handshakes aren't customary where he comes from.  
"Uh your room is this way. You'll be sharing a room with me. I'm not really messy so I don't think I'll get in your way." You motion for him to follow you. His suitcase clicks across the wooden floor as you lead him to your room.  
"Well this is it." You motion to the room. "Um over here is my bed." You gesture to yourself then put your hands under your face to make a sleeping gesture. "And yours is over there." You point to the bed on the other side of the room.  
Without a word, he swings his luggage on to his bed and begins to unpack.  
"Uhh. Would you like to eat something? My dad should be back soon but he made some chicken pot pie. It's in the oven." You make sure to make large gestures and speak slowly so he understands you. His face seems to have reddened a lot.  
"Are you o-"  
"I SPEAK FLUENT ENGLISH YOU STUPID FUCKING DISHRAG!" You're startled by his sudden outburst and fall back onto your butt.  
"Oh. Um I'm-i'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I THOUGHT THEY SENT YOU A WHOLE PACKET ABOUT ME SO YOU COULD STALK? OR SHOULD I SAY 'GET TO KNOW ME." Yes you're sure he actually used air quotes on that last part.  
"Oh. Um. My dad must not have showed me. Um I'm sorry." Come to think of it. You might have seen something like that on the fridge. "Oh I think I saw it on the fridge let me go get it." You sprint down the hallway and snatch the packet from under the fridge magnet.

"Foreign Exchange Agency  
Student: Karkat Vantas  
Age:15 (Same as you!)  
Country: Alternia (Yay you were right!)"  
After reading through multiple other pages you found out almost nothing personal about him. If you were gonna live together for three months, you might as well get to know him. Even if he seemed a little grumpy.  
You shuffled back to your room to see Karkat had almost finished unpacking.  
"So um. This packet doesn't really tell me a lot about you. Can I ask you a few questions?"  
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE. ASK AWAY." He rolls his eyes.  
"Um ok. So what's your favorite color?"  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW, IT'S GREY. I THINK IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS TO YOU SINCE PRACTICALLY ALL OF MY STUFF IS GREY." You look over to the stuff on his nightstand/desk and he wasn't kidding when he said all of his stuff was grey. Grey lamp, grey notebook, grey EVERYTHING.  
"Uh cool! My favorite color is blue." You try to keep a happy mood. Maybe Karkat is just a little frazzled from the trip here. "Uhm do you like movies? Err what type?"  
"WELL ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THEY'RE PROBABLY BETTER THAN WHATEVER DUMBASS MOVIES YOU WATCH."  
"What? No! Con Air is an awesome movie. Have you seen it?" You giggle slightly.  
"THAT IS THE MOST AWFUL EXCUSE FOR A MOVIE IN THE HISTORY OF ALL HUMANKIND! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT YOU THINK THAT GARBAGE IS WORTH TWO HOURS OF YOUR GOG DAMN LIFE!" You're a little offended but hey, everyone has different taste!  
"Well I think it's good. What movie have you watched that you think is better?"  
"OH I COULDN'T EVEN NAME ALL OF THEM. BUT I KNOW FOR FUCKING SURE THAT HITCH IS A BETTER MOVIE."  
"What? That movie's a little boring to me. I mean it's funny, but there's no action!" You had watched that movie so long ago and you couldn't really remember all the details.  
"JUST BECAUSE NOTHING BLOWS UP DOESNT MEAN THERES NO ACTION! YOU KNOW WHAT? THERE'S NOT EVEN A POINT IN TRYING TO CONVINCE YOU. THE POINT JUST RAN AWAY BECAUSE IT WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR ASININE THINK PAN."  
"Think pan?" You chuckle. "You mean brain?"  
"HOW ARE YOU NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT OFFENDED. I JUST CALLED YOU STUPID." He stared at you, disbelieving.  
"Haha. Why don't we just go eat. If you're hungry that is."  
"No I'm not hungry. I JUST FLEW ELEVEN FUCKING HOURS OF COURSE I'M HUNGRY YOU DIPSHIT!"  
"Ok! Ok! Follow me." Wow he must be really hungry, you think. That's why he's so grumpy!

Dad arrived as you and Karkat were eating second helpings. He explained why he was so late. Apparently there was a lady in front of him who would not stop talking to the cashier. Despite Karkat's grumpy mood, he was still respectful to your dad, which was nice. After saying how tired he was, dad excused you two from the table.

"Karkat. Are you awake?" You say quietly as both of you laid in your beds. You hear him let out a faint growl and turn over in his bed. "Um, well, I just wanted to say I'm happy you're here." After a few minutes you hear soft snoring in the direction of his bed. You lay in bed for an hour or two before you finally fall asleep.  
Ding ding ding! Your shrill alarm clock pierces your ears. You hear a loud _urgh_ and a thump from the other side of the room.  
"Wha?" You mumble and glance at Karkat, who has just fallen out of his bed. It's Monday today. Time to start school.  
Still groggy, you climb out of bed and stumble to your closet. You just couldn't get that upcoming test off of your mind. You pick out a blue shirt and some jeans and, without a second thought, begin to change out of your pajamas.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're DOING?" You hear a grumpy voice from the other side of the room.  
"Ahhh!" You scream and fall backwards into your closet.  
"BAHAHAH. THAT WAS LITERALLY THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE SEEN IN WEEKS AND I LIVED NEAR SOME PRETTY STUPID PEOPLE." You hear a bed creak and his footsteps get nearer. Grudgingly, he holds out a hand to help you up. You take it and stumble up.  
"WHAT? DID YOU FORGET I'M HERE?" He asks. You can't really tell if he's upset or amused.  
"No. Just, a bunch of things on my mind." You answer.  
"MIND? HA I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD ONE!"  
"Whatever. Thanks for helping me up though, that was actually really nice!"  
"Don't fucking mention it." This time he wasn't yelling. Karkat picked up a dark grey hoodie and some jeans and walked into the bathroom. You pull your shirt over your head and put on your jeans. You have a feeling it's gonna be a long day. You might as well make the best of it though!


	2. Author Note

Hello, readers! Author here! Thanks for checking out my story. The first chapter is kinda short, sorry about that. The second chapter should be longer or at least have more interesting stuff! I hope you like it!

-emeraldImaginer


End file.
